Psonic X Touhou/Voltrex
Biography The series of robots known as Voltrex were inventively built by Dr. Edison Foster with the help of Recom researchers for Recom Hero Squad and originally programmed for both service and combat. After its maker found any evil activities like massacre in cities, raping, and school shootings, he was being unable to suppress them, but studied in criminology, sociology, psychiatry and psychology and came to the conclusion that the evildoers would go far if no action was taken to control them ever since humanity has morally complicated. Meanwhile, Dr. Foster and his group of Recom scientists researched and designed various prototypes of Voltrex series in their manufacturing laboratory at Recom headquarters to test their artificial intelligence in supporting allies and apprehending or exterminating every villain on earth during development. If the prototypes are very successful, he then launches the majority of Voltrex variants and manufacturing starting the first installment known as MK-I for the control of the Recom Hero Squad to constantly aid their supports on some occasions in operations against villainy and are refined and improved to maintain their high degree of lethal system as some of them were particularly used for the UN government. Though these robots are generally sized to humans, some giant designs have been developed without manned features and armed with actual or secret weapons. At the other hand, the anti-villain protocols require these robots to protect the innocence from evildoers, though their combat mode gives them a high degree of leeway as to how they do this way. Thus, massive collateral damage is often the norm when these are deployed to aid friendly supports and capture or defeat villains. During the events where the modern outside world takes place, Dr. Foster has agreed that he and his team of Voltrex developers will develop PXT-96, a giant design based on the previous entries of Voltrex series and being featured with secret weapon systems. Customs Tier 1: Its default appearance. Tier 2: Its appearance that looks like the original Voltrex from Dream Warriors. Tier 3: A variant that looks like Mango Sentinel from Mahvel Baybee! Move list Special Cards *Rocket Fist - Voltrex stretches its arm back with wires connected to each other then throws a devastating rocket punch depending on the height by each punch button pressed: the light version results in a low-hitting punch; the medium version is a mid-hitting punch; and the heavy version is a high punch which works as an anti-air move with good timing. *Vulcan Upper - Voltrex does an uppercut and fires a vulcan cannon came out from its wrist as an arm cannon. *Shoulder Cannon - Voltrex brings out the shoulder cannon on its shoulder(s) and fires normal shell(s) at the opponent. *Leg Missile - Voltrex fires missiles coming out from the missile pods in its leg. *Sniper Reflector - Voltrex pulls out its sniper gun on its head and shoots a sniper shot that reflects every corner of the screen or on the floor of the stage. *Turbo Slam - Voltrex activates the turbo jet turbines and performs a body slam that goes directly to the opponent. If this hits, damage can be automatically dealt. *Turbo Kick - Voltrex kicks its opponent with its turbo jet turbine on its foot and immediately goes backward when activated. *Homing Missile - Voltrex opens its mouth and pulls out the homing missile launcher to fire homing missiles that functionally seek the opponent. *Mechanical Catapult - Voltrex grabs its opponent and throws them to the sky like a catapult. *Power Stomp - Voltrex does a lethal stomp technically similar to Kim Kaphwan's Haki Kyaku. *Robot Flight - While jumping, Voltrex can use turbo jet turbines to fly higher. Super Cards *Electric Storm - Voltrex generates a powerful spark of electricity in a much larger area, shocking anything that comes near it. *Mechanical Rush - Voltrex dashes with turbo jets came out at the back of its legs to attempt the attack on the opponent. Once successful, it then follows the series of hard punches and can be finished with Vulcan Upper. *Secret Weapon Bombardment - Voltrex initiates the barrage of missiles from each leg, a swarm seeking missiles from its mouth and ends with Shoulder Cannons. *Mechanical Helper - Voltrex aims for the opponent and sends MK-I, the predecessor and the medium part of Voltrex series of robots, to assist it in its attacks. Whenever Voltrex attacks, MK-I will jump or ground attack as well which hits high. This could be used to set up for unblockable combos with simultaneous high/low attacks, including pistol, sub-machine gun and pistol-grip shotgun. Ultra Card *Hyper Mechanical Avenger - Voltrex tries to grab the opponent using one-handed Rocket Grab. If this connects, it then delivers its alternate-handed Rocket Grab and spins its torso around to launch them skyward and finishes them off with its hyper laser cannon coming out from its chest and fires a supercharged laser beam directly to them. Miscellaneous Introduction *COMBAT MODE INITIATED. *ENGAGING THE TARGET. *READY TO CEASE AND DESIST. *TARGET FOUND. BEGINNING THE OPERATION. *ATTENTION. MISSION STARTS NOW. *ENTERING THE BATTLEFIELD. SEARCH AND DESTROY... SEARCH AND DESTROY... *WARNING: OFFENSIVE ENTITY DETECTED. (vs. all villains except Nue, Flandre and Utsuho) *UNIDENTIFIED ENTITY FOUND. CHANGING TO COMBAT MODE. (vs. Demo/Don Pepe/TF-44 Thunderfist/Beck/Quote/Curly) *UNKNOWN FORM SIGHTED. MUST PROCEED WITH DUE CAUTION. (vs. Remilia/Flandre/Marion) *WARNING: UNKNOWN CREATURE WIELDS NUCLEAR POWER. PROCEEDING WITH EXTREME CAUTION. (vs. Utsuho) *MUST ELIMINATE! THE INVADER IS NOW A PRIMARY TARGET. (vs. Nue) *UNKNOWN ENTITY ACQUIRED. ACTIVATING TARGET EXTERMINATOR. (vs. fairies (e.g. Cirno), Gast, ghosts (e.g. Yuyuko), Shinmyoumaru, anthropomorphic characters and most Touhou youkai characters except Nue, Nitori and Seija) *QUERY: IS SUBJECT AN OFFENSIVE ENTITY? ANALYZING... (vs. Miko) *QUERY: MUTANT ENTITY FOUND. MUST DEFEAT. (vs. Barris) *DEMONIC ENTITY. PREPARE FOR ANALYSIS. (vs. Koakuma) *ANGEL ENTITY. MUST ANALYZE AND DESTROY. (vs. Tenshi) *USEFUL TECHNOLOGIES DETECTED IN THIS UNKNOWN ENTITY. (vs. Nitori/Placid) Personal Action *UNDERMINE TARGET CONFIDENCE. *ELIMINATION PROGRAM: IN ACTIVE. *TERMINATION IN PROGRESS. *DATA RETRIEVING IN PROGRESS. *... UNDER EXTERMINATION. *... DATA RECEIVED. Victory Pose *TARGET DESTROYED. *ENTITY ELIMINATED. RETURNING TO SERVICE MODE. *OPERATION SUCCESSFUL. *CURRENT TARGET: NO LONGER A THREAT. *ACTIVE TARGET TERMINATED. PROCEEDING TO THE NEXT MISSION. *HOSTILE NEUTRALIZED. MISSION COMPLETE. *OFFENSIVE ENTITY TERMINATED. MISSION SUCCESSFUL. (vs. all villains except Nue, Flandre and Utsuho) *UNIDENTIFIED OBJECT ELIMINATED. RETRIEVING USEFUL TECHNOLOGY. (vs. Demo/Don Pepe/TF-44 Thunderfist/Beck/Quote/Curly) *ANALYSIS INCOMPLETE. GOING BACK WITH INCAPACITATED ENTITY. (vs. Remilia/Flandre/Marion) *UNKNOWN CREATURE NEUTRALIZED. RETURNING WITH INCAPACITATED TARGET. (vs. Utsuho) *UNIDENTIFIED FANTASTIC OBJECT: ELIMINATED. (vs. Nue) *UNKNOWN ENTITY DESTROYED. COMMENCING CREATURE ANALYSIS. (vs. fairies (e.g. Cirno), Gast, ghosts (e.g. Yuyuko), Shinmyoumaru, anthropomorphic characters and most Touhou youkai characters except Nue, Nitori and Seija) *AMBIGUOUS ENTITY TERMINATED. MOVING TO MORAL CONSIDERATION. (vs. Miko) *MUTANT ENTITY: TERMINATED. (vs. Barris) *DEMONIC ENTITY EXTERMINATED. (vs. Koakuma) *ANGEL ENTITY: DEFEATED. (vs. Tenshi) *TECHNOLOGICAL ENTITY SEIZED. RETRIEVING USEFUL TECHNOLOGIES. (vs. Nitori/Placid) Losing Pose (Time Over) *MISSION DISABLED. *REQUESTING MISSION UPDATE. *FAILED TO CONTINUE MISSION. Throw Attempt *... K.O. *UNIT LOST. Chip K.O. *MISSION TERMINATED. Other quotes during battle *HIT. *BEAT! *BLOW! *IMPACT! *ASSAULT. *ERASE. *KILL. *DIE. *CEASE! *REPEL! *SEIZE! *SLAUGHTER! *DESTROY! *TERMINATE! *NEUTRALIZE! *ELIMINATE! *CRUSH! *HYPER LASER CANNON WILL BE CHARGED IN FIVE... FOUR... THREE. TWO. ONE! HYPER LASER CANNON ACTIVATED. (when activating the hyper laser cannon) Damage taken *DAMAGED. *UNIT DAMAGED. *URGH! *AK! AK! AK! AK! *UNIT DESTROYED. Win Quotes ALL THREATS TO INNOCENCE HAVE BEEN ELIMINATED. COMBAT DATA INDICATE EXCESSIVE FORCE WAS NOT NEEDED. SECRET WEAPONS DEPLETED. DAMAGE CRITICALLY FUNCTIONAL. RETURNING TO THE REPAIR SERVICE. TARGET ELIMINATED. ACCEPT YOUR TERMINATION. RESISTANCE IS FUTILE. TERMINATION SUCCESSFUL. EXTERMINATION PROGRAM CONFIRMED. DISCARD AND DESTROY... DISCARD AND DESTROY... DISCARD AND DESTROY. ELIMINATION COMPLETED. MOVING TO THE NEXT TARGET. SECRET WEAPON SYSTEMS OVERHEATED. EXTREME TEMPERATURE. COMMENCING THE TEMPERATURE LEVEL REDUCTION DOWN TO ZERO. MISSION ACCOMPLISHED. RETURNING TO THE SERVICE MODE. ALL SYSTEMS RECOVERED. Character-specific quotes vs. self: IMPOSTOR EXTERMINATED... vs. Billmore: AMERICAN SOLDIER CAN BE IMPROVED BY MILITARY TRAINING. vs. Josh: BRITISH OPERATIVE CAN BE POSSIBLY IMPROVED IN TIMES OF TRAINING. vs. Sam: TARGET: SPECIAL AGENT OF I.F. STATUS: SEIZED. vs. Rina: TARGET ASSASSIN ELIMINATED. vs. Axl: POSSIBLE COMBAT USE. vs. Guy: THE AUTONOMOUS LEADER OF RHS CAN BE IMPROVED. WILL BE EXAMINED LATER. vs. Gast: UNCONDITIONAL CAMOUFLAGE: EXTERMINATED. STEALTH MISSION: TERMINATED. MASTER OF DISGUISE: ELIMINATED. vs. Landon: BRITISH SNIPER AND CAMPER: SHOT DOWN. vs. Carole: ALL MYSTERIOUS INVESTIGATIONS MUST BE IMPROVED FOR AN ADVENTURER AND DETECTIVE TO SAVE HUMANKIND AT ANY COST. vs. Barris: MUTANT ENTITY ELIMINATED. ALL ENHANCEMENTS WERE THE RESULT OF GENETIC MUTATION. vs. Kevin: MILITARY LEADER: TERMINATED. ARMY OF TANK SOLDIERS: COMMONLY COUNTED AS TANKS USED. vs. Captain Neo/Solo: COSMIC ENTITY: NEUTRALIZED. ALL ATTRIBUTES OF THIS ENTITY ARE RESULTED GALACTIC. PLUS STAR FIGHTER. vs. Butch/Aip/Guerrilla/Roxanne: UNKNOWN ENTITY. POSSIBLE COMBAT USE. vs. Buckethead: TARGETED SUBJECT: SUPERHERO. ABILITIES: FUTURISTIC SUPERPOWERS. THIS ENTITY CAN USE ENERGY WEAPONS, SUPERHUMAN STRENGTH AND JET BOOTS. vs. Travis/David: SUBJECT: SPECIAL FORCES SOLDIER. SPECIAL OPERATION: TERMINATED. vs. Kirov: ENTITY TYPE: BOMBER. WARNING: BOMB THREATS OF THIS ENTITY DETECTED. FAVORITE DRINK: VODKA. CONSIDERED AS THE ALCOHOLIC BEVERAGE. RESULT: DRUNKEN MAN. vs. Allen: HEAVY WEAPONS ENTITY: EXTERMINATED. MUSCLES CONTAINED IN THIS ENTITY AND USEFUL WEAPONS FOUND. vs. Tenjin: vs. Dun: SUBJECT MUSCULAR ENTITY FAINTED. SECRET WEAPON SYSTEMS OVERHEATED. EXTREME TEMPERATURE. COMMENCING THE TEMPERATURE LEVEL REDUCTION DOWN TO ZERO. vs. Deniel: SUBJECT: SPECIAL FORCES SOLDIER. vs. Soro: TARGETED SUBJECT: JET FIGHTER PILOT. AIR MISSION: FAILED. ELIMINATION RESULT: COMPLETED. vs. Lite: RIOT CONTROL IMPLEMENTED. NO TERRORISTS INVOLVED HERE IN THIS AREA. vs. Yomo & Vince: vs. Gyro: vs. Roy: vs. Chieftain: vs. Dick: vs. Nash: vs. Netsu: ENTITY TYPE: NINJA. DEFINITION: A PERSON SKILLED IN THE ART OF NINJUTSU. ABILITY: NINJUTSU. DEFINED AS THE TRADITIONAL JAPANESE ART OF STEALTH, CAMOUFLAGE, AND SABOTAGE, CREATED IN FEUDAL JAPAN FOR SPYING AND NOW SKILLED AS A MARTIAL ART. vs. Frank: vs. Placid: USEFUL TECHNOLOGIES FOUND IN THIS MECHANICALLY MODIFIED ENTITY. vs. Metal Commando: LIVING ORGANISM DETECTED INSIDE THE ARMORED ENTITY. vs. Millard: IDEOLOGICAL OPPOSITION DETECTED IN THIS MILITARY ENTITY... MUST IMPROVE THE RECRUITMENT LATER. vs. Shota: vs. Dean: vs. Ronn: vs. Keung: vs. Jun: vs. Katana: vs. Lan: vs. Muay: vs. Aiko: vs. Craig: SUBJECT ENTITY: SPEEDSTER. WARNING: THIS ENTITY CAN MOVE FASTER AS A SPORTS CAR. DISTANCE UNSPECIFIED. IMPOSSIBLE TO CALCULATE EXTREME VELOCITY. RECORD TIME NOT COMPUTED. vs. Dr. Horace: MAD SCIENTIST APPREHENDED. THE REMAINDER OF THE EVIL ORGANIZATION WILL SOON FOLLOW. vs. Skullus: OMEGA LEVEL SUBJECT SKULLUS: ELIMINATED. NEXT TARGET: OVERLIMITS. vs. Stryker Hawk: vs. Shoe: vs. Reimu: ATTRIBUTE: GAP WOMAN. OWNER: REIMU HAKUREI. RESULT: TERMINATED. QUERY: WHAT IF THE ONLY GOOD SHRINE MAIDEN USES THIS URBAN LEGEND? vs. Marisa: SEVEN SCHOOL MYSTERIES COUNTED. WILL PREPARE TO INVESTIGATE THE SCHOOL LATER. vs. Sanae: SUBJECT SANAE HAS BEEN TARGETED FOR THE DIFFERENCE OF THE OTHER SHRINE MAIDEN. vs. Sakuya: ENTITY TYPE: HOUSEMAID. ABILITY: TIME MANIPULATION. THIS ABILITY CAN CAUSE FREEZING THE TIME. AFFILIATION: SCARLET DEVIL MANSION. WARNING: THIS MAID SERVED THE STRUCTURE OF AN UNKNOWN FORM. vs. Rin: TYPE OF UNKNOWN ENTITY: KIRIN. OCCUPATION: NURSE. REMARK THEORIZED BY MARISA KIRISAME. PURE SPECULATION. ABILITIES: HEALING POWERS. THIS CONNECTS BETWEEN KIRIN AND NURSES. vs. Youmu: SUBJECT: HYBRID. BODY TYPE: CORPOREAL. QUERY TO O-TIN: IS THE UNKNOWN CREATURE DEAD OR NOT? vs. Yukari: SUBJECT: UNKNOWN ENTITY. TRAIN DETECTED IN THE GAP OF THIS UNKNOWN ENTITY. vs. Cirno/Clownpiece/Daiyousei: SUBJECT: UNKNOWN ENTITY. ABILITY ORIGINS: PERPLEXING. MUST CONSIDER CLOSELY. vs. Byakuren: TURBO GRANNY ATTRIBUTE DETECTED IN FEMALE MONK. DISTANCE UNSPECIFIED. IMPOSSIBLE TO CALCULATE EXTREME VELOCITY. RECORD TIME NOT COMPUTED. vs. Minamitsu/Yuyuko/Tojiko: SUBJECT UNKNOWN ENTITY: TERMINATED. BODY TYPE: NON-CORPOREAL. IDENTIFIED AS GHOST ENTITY. vs. Mamizou: TYPE OF UNKNOWN ENTITY: TRANSFORMABLE. PROVEN AS DECEPTIVE CREATURE. ATTRIBUTE: MEN IN BLACK. URBAN LEGEND DETECTED FOR KNOWING THE ALIEN THREATS. vs. Aya/Hatate: TYPE OF UNKNOWN ENTITY: CROW HEAVENLY DOG. EXAMINED AS CROSSBRED UNKNOWN ENTITY. OCCUPATION: PHOTOJOURNALIST. POSSIBLY FOR CIVILIAN USE ONLY. vs. Kaguya: IMMORTAL ENTITY: EXTERMINATED. ACQUIRING BEAUTY IN THIS ENTITY. vs. Mokou: IMMORTAL ENTITY: TERMINATED. SUBJECT WARNING: HOSTILITY AGAINST THE OTHER IMMORTAL DETECTED. ATTRIBUTE: SPONTANEOUS HUMAN COMBUSTION. CAUTION: THIS KIND OF URBAN LEGEND IS EXTREMELY HOT. MUST REDUCE ITS TEMPERATURE DOWN TO ZERO... vs. Keine: TYPE OF UNKNOWN ENTITY: WHITE MARSH. A MONSTER ORIGINATED FROM CHINESE MYTHOLOGY. TITLE: HISTORY EATER. WARNING: THIS TITLE WILL CONSUME THE HISTORY OF THE WORLD OR GET LOST TO HISTORIANS. vs. Ichirin: DARK CREATURE: DETECTED IN THIS ENTITY. vs. Yuugi: vs. Meiling: TYPE OF UNKNOWN ENTITY: FOLKLORIC CREATURE. IDENTIFIED AS A MYSTERIOUS CALAMITY. ABILITY: USING QI. vs. Tewi: vs. Reisen: SUBJECT: MOON RABBIT. ANALYZED AS AN UNKNOWN ENTITY. POWER AND ABILITY: MANIPULATION OF INSANITY. CAUTION: THIS ABILITY IS TOO CRAZY TO USE. ATTRIBUTE: KUNEKUNE. WARNING: THIS ENTITY FEATURED AN INSANE URBANE LEGEND THAT IS VERY DANGEROUS AND WILL KILL SOMEONE ONCE THEY TOUCHED IT OR SIMPLY GOT CLOSE. WILL INVESTIGATE AND CONSIDER THAT SOON. vs. Koishi: TYPE OF UNKNOWN ENTITY: MOUNTAIN DWELLER. A MONSTER THAT ARE ABLE TO READ HUMAN THOUGHTS THROUGH ITS MIND. ATTRIBUTE: GHOST MARY. DANGER: THIS URBAN LEGEND WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DO NOT ANSWER THE TELEPHONE. vs. Satori: TYPE OF UNKNOWN ENTITY: MOUNTAIN DWELLER. A MONSTER THAT ARE ABLE TO READ HUMAN THOUGHTS THROUGH ITS MIND... WARNING: THIS UNKNOWN CREATURE IS SUSPICIOUS. vs. Alice: vs. Remilia/Flandre/Marion: TYPE OF UNKNOWN ENTITY: VAMPIRE. OFFENSIVE TRAITS FOUND: CAN SUCK BLOOD FOR SURVIVAL AND DARKNESS. vs. Nitori: TYPE OF UNKNOWN ENTITY: RIVER CHILD. CONSIDERED AN AQUATIC MONSTER. OCCUPATION: ENGINEER. USEFUL TECHNOLOGIES FOUND. ATTRIBUTE: LOCH NESS MONSTERS. ALIAS: NESSIE. ORIGIN: SCOTLAND. CRYPTID/URBAN LEGEND DETECTED IN THIS UNKNOWN ENTITY. WILL EXAMINE IT LATER. vs. Patchouli: vs. Mystia: vs. Momiji: vs. Futo: NINE PLATES COUNTED. WILL INVESTIGATE AND EXAMINE THE UNKNOWN ENTITY LATER. vs. Miko: RED: POSSIBLE TO ELIMINATE. BLUE: POSSIBLE TO TERMINATE. OUTCOME: UNDECIDED. vs. Suika: vs. Utsuho: TYPE OF OFFENSIVE ENTITY: HELL RAVEN. POWER AND ABILITY: NUCLEAR FUSION. CAUTION: THREAT DETECTED IN THIS OFFENSIVE ENTITY! vs. Iku: vs. Tenshi: TARGET IS NOT AN OFFENSIVE ENTITY. ALL ENHANCEMENTS WERE EQUAL TO EARTH AND IDENTIFICATION OF A SWORD. vs. Seiga: TYPE OF OFFENSIVE ENTITY: NECROMANCER. ABILITY: PASSING THROUGH WALLS. GUARD: YOSHIKA MIYAKO. DETECTED A ZOMBIE ENTITY. OFFENSES COMMITTED: REVIVING THE DEAD TO LIFE AS A WAY OF NECROMANCY, BEING PRIDE, STEALING PEOPLE'S BELONGINGS AND WICKEDNESS. DATA SUCCESSFULLY RECEIVED FROM THIS OFFENSIVE ENTITY. vs. Yuuka: vs. Rumia: DARK INFANTILE CREATURE TERMINATED. READY TO ANALYZE ABILITY ORIGINS AND BEHAVIOR. vs. Medicine: WARNING: POISONOUS ENTITY IS VERY DANGEROUS TO ALL ORGANS. vs. Seija: SUBJECT SEIJA: SLAIN. OPERATION ZERO TOLERANCE: NEAR COMPLETION. vs. Kagerou/Warcanine: UNKNOWN ENTITY. vs. Raiko: vs. Komachi: vs. Shikieiki: vs. Kogasa: vs. Nue: vs. Kasen: MONKEY'S PAW: WILL BE ANALYZED SOON. vs. Suwako: ATTRIBUTE: THE POWER OF THE CURSED SNAKE SPIRITS. STATUS: EXTERMINATED. vs. Yumemi: TYPE OF OFFENSIVE ENTITY: MAD SCIENTIST. vs. Kokoro: TYPE OF UNKNOWN ENTITY: MASK ESSENCE. UNKNOWN JAPANESE ENTITY COMPOSED OF MASKS FOR DRAMA-DANCE PERFORMANCE. ATTRIBUTE: SLIT-MOUTHED WOMAN. WARNING: THIS GHASTLY FIGURE IS TOO DANGEROUS IF YOU IMPROPERLY ANSWER HOW BEAUTIFUL SHE IS, ESPECIALLY CHASING CHILDREN. vs. Hina: vs. Wriggle: TYPE OF UNKNOWN ENTITY: MYSTIC FIREFLY APPARITION. vs. Commandar Bon: vs. Magician Type X: TYPE OF OFFENSIVE ENTITY: EVIL CREATION. ABILITY ORIGINS: FIRE. CREATOR: DR. MADMAN. STATUS: DESTROYED. PROGRESSION SUCCESSFULLY IDENTIFIED. vs. Demo: vs. Don Pepe: vs. William: vs. Moai King: vs. Shinmyoumaru: INFANTILE ENTITY: SHRUNK. vs. Sumireko: SUBJECT: SUMIREKO USAMI. ATTRIBUTE: OCCULT BALL. REASON: IMPORTING THE OUTSIDE WORLD URBAN LEGENDS. vs. Junko: vs. Minako: vs. Hecatia: vs. TF-44 Thunderfist: TARGET IS IDENTIFIED AS A TRANSFORMABLE ENTITY THAT TURNS INTO AN AIRCRAFT: F-44 THUNDERFIST. vs. Koakuma: vs. Akyuu: INFANTILE ENTITY: UNFORGOTTEN. Other character-specific quotes to it Billmore: Is this a robot? Oh sorry, I didn't mean it. But you're still kinda friendly, right? Josh: Don't worry, lad. I take care of such bigger ones. Sam: Can aliens make robots too? Oh it's like several types of war machines I've encountered. Axl: Wow! I ever experienced those robots from my childhood interest. Gast: Ha! I thought ya got dead, roboter! Landon: Ha! Broke out like a tin can, mate! Barris: Not bad! For a robot. Kevin: This was not a robot service, larvae, this was robot war! Butch: Fighting with machines is boredom. Very predictable to me. All I do is racking up a top score. Allen: Robot ain't been built can't get shot. Well, I reckon that is. Gyro: A robot? I can't believe it! When was the last time made this from the mechanical industry? Metal Commando: A robot seems familiar to me for any modifications I have. Millard: Oh look, it's a mechanical helper who is so kind to humans in the long history. Reimu: Wouldn't be... Hisoutensoku? Never mind. I didn't even realize what kind of robot is this. Marisa: Man, you pack a lot of firepower for a tin can. Sanae: Oh cool! A big robot compared to Hisoutensoku! Cirno: Bigger size means nothing to be stronger! Byakuren: Turbo jet turbines, huh? I wonder if I'm going to challenge the speedy race with this robot. Mamizou: Hey, be careful with that! You'll might tear down the forest! Aya: To think technology would come so far. I could just imagine the title of a headline called "Robots: The Exciting Results of Future Progress". Mokou: Looks like this robot has overheated a little. Ichirin: Too bad! Your metallic bodies are frail compared to the strong fists of Unzan. Reisen: Your wavelengths are largely longish to a robot. Koishi: I guess machine brains don't work unlike humans. Good. Now I will not make myself forgotten. Nitori: This machine is amazing! So life like I must build one! Futo: For what does thou define a soul? Miko: Detecting my favorite urban legend? You know what I am doing this in battle? How crazy this robot is! I have to keep both red and blue up with me from here. Kasen: Just as I thought. Every robot has only empty soul, but only with mechanized life for humans instead. Kokoro: Machines that express emotions? The human work is truly astounding! Commandar Bon: I'll tell our organization that this must be safely returned to our base so that no enemy can corrupt it. Shinmyoumaru: A big robot that is much bigger as I interested! Ending (Voltrex is flying to the R.H.S headquarters) Voltrex: UNIVERSAL MISSION SUCCESSFULLY COMPLETED. RETURNING TO THE HEADQUARTERS IMMEDIATELY. (While doing this, Voltrex has something to scan if there is a kappa known as Nitori Kawashiro walking to the headquarters) Voltrex: ??? UNKNOWN CREATURE DETECTED. MUST CHECK. (Voltrex is landing after Nitori) Nitori: Hey! What is this robot doing here? I'm visiting the fellow engineer from the outside world again. (Voltrex is facing Nitori) Voltrex: UNKNOWN CREATURE: CONSIDERABLY FRIENDLY. Nitori: Thanks for describing me as a friendly kappa because I like humans instead of being shy at them. Anyway, can you please help me to access the door? I want to know the password. Voltrex: REQUEST ACCEPTED. SCANNING THE SECURITY DEVICE... SEARCHING FOR PASSWORD... RETRIEVING VERIFIED CODES... 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1... 1... ERROR. Nitori: Oh! Looks like you got a programming flaw for making a password error. If this fails, then I'll be the one to do it. Either way, try again please. Voltrex: AFFIRMATIVE. SCANNING THE SECURITY DEVICE... SEARCHING FOR PASSWORD... RETRIEVING VERIFIED CODES... 3, 5, 7, 8, 9, 5... 1... SUCCESS. Nitori: Good job! Now I will give access to the security device by typing numeric keys. (Nitori is typing the password using the numeric keys. Then press enter) Device adviser: Access granted. Nitori: The door is now opened. Let's get inside. Voltrex: AFFIRMATIVE. (Both Voltrex and Nitori are entering inside the R.H.S headquarters, but a group of Voltrex robots are working for their allied service) Nitori: Whoa! There are too many of these than this one! (the scene changes to the secret laboratory where Nitori meets Joe Dell and Voltrex's program can be recovered with normal voice) Joe: Alright, little girl. All systems are set and ready to activate the recovery. If these fail, we will not be able to restore the process through the main processing unit. According to the the information from Dr. Foster, it seems that this robot has some programming errors and its voice system has no tune changes. So it is outdated. Are you prepared for this? Nitori: Yes I'm ready, sir. Joe: Okay then. I'll start the scanning process. Little girl, you'll be the one to turn the regeneration switch on. (Joe activates the scanning process while Nitori is setting the options on the regeneration switch) Nitori: Everything is set, sir. Joe: Alright. Time for the restoration process. (Joe turns on the main processor to scan the robot for errors and voice) Joe: Turn the regeneration switch on in 3... 2... 1... Now! (Nitori is activating the regeneration switch) Joe: That's it. Turn off the power right now. (Nitori is deactivating the regeneration switch and all systems of Voltrex are updated) Voltrex: My voice system is like a human. I remember those who created me. I am much appreciated and now continue to serve anything for the Recom Hero Squad. Joe: It worked. Well done, little girl! This robot is successfully updated! Nitori: Thanks, sir. Now that is technological! Joe: Come on, Voltrex. We'll show those creators how your improved artificial intelligence works. Category:Characters Category:Psonic X Touhou Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Unknown Gender